Amor¿en la nieve?
by Inochan242
Summary: Pues como su propio nombre lo indica, el amor aparece en la nieve. ¡Leedlo! 3


-No puede ser… ¿esto va a terminar así?...No es justo…no…-Susurré. En ese momento me encontraba al borde de un precipicio, en el monte Hakobe. Había ido con Natsu a una misión para encontrar unas hierbas o algo así. A causa de la gran ventisca que había, cuando quise darme cuenta ya nos habíamos separado. Caminé casi a tientas, no veía nada con tanta nieve. De vez en cuando gritaba a Natsu, intentando encontrarle pero no hubo suerte…seguía gritando mirando hacia el frente, cuando apoyé mal un pie y caí. Me agarré a unas rocas salientes, que no parecía que fuesen a aguantar mucho tiempo mi peso. Para mayor desgracia, también perdí mis llaves en la ventisca…ya no veía salida en este pozo negro. Las rocas estaban apunto de desprenderse, y toda mi vida pasó por delante. Cuando era pequeña y siempre estaba sola, cuando me escapé de casa y conocí a Natsu, cuando me uní a Fairy Tail…

Haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, grité por última vez, justo antes de que las rocas se desprendiesen, aunque sabía que no me escucharían…

-¡NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Las rocas se desprendieron.

-¿Me habías llamado?

Natsu. Esa era la voz de Natsu. Abrí los ojos, que había cerrado cuando las rocas se desprendieron y vi que me estaba agarrando del brazo. Tiró de mí y me subió, abrazándome inmediatamente.-Cuando no te vi detrás de mí me preocupé bastante así que corriendo fui a buscarte pero con esta ventisca me ha costado un poco más.-Sonrió como siempre lo hacía, una sonrisa amigable, llena de vida…-Oye Lucy, ¿Lucy estás bien?

-He pasado mucho miedo…pensaba que ese iba a ser mi final, que no me ibas a encontrar…-le agarraba de la chaqueta con fuerza, llorando a lágrima viva, aún muy asustada por lo que había pasado- que todo se iba a terminar aquí…que ya jamás volvería a veros…

-Anda, deja de decir tonterías. Eres mi compañera, no iba a dejar que nada te pasase…si es que estás hecha una pesimista…Pero por favor, deja de llorar… ¿vale? –Puso su mano bajo mi mentón y me alzó la cara con suavidad.- No me gusta verte llorar…y menos si yo tengo algo que ver…-mientras decía esto, se iba acercando lentamente a mis labios…y yo lo único que podía hacer, simplemente, era mantenerme consciente…

Finalmente acabó uniendo sus labios con los míos. Los primeros segundos, solo hizo eso, estarse quieto. Pero después comenzó a palpar mis labios con suavidad, buscando alguna reacción por mi parte. Al ver que yo no hacía nada se separó lenta y pesadamente de mí, desanimado, pero, sin pensarlo dos veces fui yo la que se pegó a él, rozando nuestros labios. Sonrió, y comenzó a besarme con muchas ganas, como si su propia vida le fuese en ese beso. Yo correspondía felizmente, sinceramente, jamás pensé que Natsu fuese a besarme así por las buenas, aunque más de una vez soñé con ese momento…

De eso, ya había pasado un año entero. Esta vez, yo me encontraba en mi habitación, arreglándome un poco puesto que había quedado con él para dar un pequeño paseo. Saldríamos a tomar un helado, dar una vuelta por Magnolia…Suspiré de la emoción que eso me producía. Estaba súper nerviosa.- ¡Ah, venga Lucy, no te pongas tan nerviosa! Solo vas a dar un pequeño paseo con Natsu, por vuestro aniversario…nada serio. Ni que se te fuese a volver a declarar delante de media Magnolia, ni que te fuese a llevar a un restaurante de lujo…es más, seguramente que se traerá a Happy con nosotros…será aburrido. Sí, seguro que sí…

-¿Qué pasa con Happy

-¿¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhh! ¿¡Pero Natsu, se puede saber qué es lo que haces ahí sentado, en mi cama! –Me giré bruscamente con el cepillo del pelo en la mano ya arreglada del todo.- ¡No deberías entrar aquí cuando te dé la gana!

-Es que tardabas mucho en salir, así que entré yo.

Me miraba con esa carita de niño bueno, tan irresistible…Me estaba derritiendo como un helado en pleno verano. Dejé el cepillo sobre la cómoda y me llevé las manos a las caderas, suspirando para disimular un poco.- Venga, vámonos ya…

-Es que…ahora me da palo.

-¿¡QUÉ! ¡OYE, QUÉ YO YA ME HE ARREGLADO!

-¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí, tranquilos? Además con el escote que te has puesto hoy no dejarían de mirarte…-esto último lo dijo con bastante recelo- aquí estamos más tranquilos y nadie te mira.

-Vamos, en resumen, que no quieres salir porque te pondrías celoso, ¿no? –Sonreí con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Exactament… ¡qué no! ¡Pues claro qué no es por eso! ¡No empieces a inventarte cosas Lucy! ¡Hoy tampoco estás tan guapa! –Se puso de pie sobre la cama, totalmente nervioso. Me acerqué a él siendo lo más sensual que pude y me puse de pie sobre la cama, al igual que él.

-Pues si no piensas que hoy estoy guapa…quizá deba salir a preguntarle a alguien más…o simplemente…podría quitarme la ropa.

La cara que puso en aquél momento no puedo describirla con palabras, simplemente fue… ¡buenísima! Estaba totalmente colorado, y muy desconcertado, sin saber para nada qué hacer. Yo me eché a reír y eso no le gustó nada de nada. Me cogió de las caderas y se echó sobre mí, rebotando ambos sobre la cama.

-Si quieres te la quito yo…-sonrió mirándome de cerca, comiéndome con la mirada, tanto, que incluso llegó a intimidarme un poco…pero me gustaba.

-¿Y si te la quito yo a ti?

-Como si te fuese a dejar…

-¿Ah, no? ¿Qué te apuestas a que al final te la acabo quitando? –Deslicé mis manos por su pecho, subiendo hasta sus hombros y comencé a bajarle lentamente la chaqueta, disfrutando del momento, viendo como él se quedaba embobado mirándome con esa carita de tonto…

-Te vas a enterar…-infló un poco los mofletes, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos por todo mi cuello, haciendo que se me erizase la piel. Haciendo esto, también me bajó la falda con rapidez, tanta, que me di cuenta porque la vi volar por los aires.-Esto se está poniendo divertido…-rió.

-¡Oye, eso no ha tenido gracia! –Sabía que se estaba riendo porque yo habría enrojecido bastante entre sus besos el despoje de mi falda…Como se encontraba sobre mí, me tenía acorralada entre el colchón y su propio cuerpo. Decidida a no ser su objeto de risas, le comencé a bajar los pantalones con los pies, casi a patadas, haciendo que su risa aumentara muchísimo más.

-Venga Lucy-chan…no seas mala perdedora. –Con un simple movimiento, hizo que también me desprendiese de mi camiseta, quedando solamente en ropa interior.- Además yo solo te estoy ayudando a quitártela…como buen chico que soy. Me deberías estar agradecida…

-¡No! ¡No tengo que estarle agradecida a alguien que me quita la ropa en contra de mi voluntad!

-Se te nota en la cara que estás encantada. –Volvió a besarme exactamente igual que la otra vez…primero esperando una respuesta, y luego como una fiera. Pasó sus manos por mi espalda, buscando el broche de mi sujetador. Cuando lo encontró, le costó bastante desabrocharlo…literalmente me lo terminó arrancando con ambas manos.

-¡Natsu! ¿Tú sabes lo que me costó ese sujetador?

-Ni lo sé ni me importa.-Dicho esto, me mordió un pezón. Gemí un poco por la excitación que eso me causaba, y me retorcí un poco sobre mí misma. Él sabía a la perfección que me estaba gustando, así que decidió dar un paso aún mayor. Bajó por mi barriga, dejando varios besos en el camino hasta que llegó a su objetivo. Esta vez ni lo intentó, simplemente me arrancó las bragas.- Tampoco me interesa saber lo que te costó esto.

-¡Natsu! –Comencé a darle patadas, sin saber que hacer. Me había dejado totalmente desnuda, y estaba tan tranquilo, como si nada estuviese pasando. Mientras yo pensaba todo esto, el se quitó la ropa que le quedaba.

-Así ya estamos igualados…no tienes porqué sentirte incómoda.

-N-Natsu…

-Sólo déjame a mí. Prometo que no te haré daño. –Asentí. Se pegó todo lo que pudo a mí, y me abrió de piernas con cuidado. Notó que yo estaba algo temblorosa, así que me acarició las caderas y me dio un beso en la frente, para tranquilizarme.-Si en algún momento quieres que pare…solamente dímelo, ¿vale?

-V…-gemí. Ni siquiera me había dado a tiempo a contestar cuando él ya se había puesto en marcha. Noté como se introducía lentamente dentro de mí. Al principio me dolía un poco, pero me agarré a las sábanas, intentando controlarme, aunque eso no duró mucho. Poco después me estaba muriendo del placer. Envestía contra mí con suavidad y a la vez con decisión, procurando no hacerme ningún daño. Estuvimos así…bah, quién sabe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así. Lo único que sé es que no había gemido tanto en mi vida. Pasado el tiempo, se separó de mí, totalmente exhausto y se echó a un lado de la cama, jadeando.

-¿Te…te hice daño? –Consiguió decir entre jadeos.

-Para nada…estuviste genial. –Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y después me acurruqué a su lado, casi tan exhausta como él, dispuesta a quedarme dormida…


End file.
